Male (or female) persons wearing regular or traditional dress shirts find that when sitting down or bending forward the placket on the shirt has a tendency to pucker or gap as the person's position changes, thus spoiling the respectable image of neatness of a well dressed person. Even the heavily starched front of a dress shirt and placket will pucker or gap when the body's waist expands when bending forward or sitting down. It was to overcome this that the present invention was designed; to allow comfortable free movement while maintaining neat appearance in a dress use shirt.